Transformers Prime Gate Crasher: Cracked Reflection
by Cronus Prime
Summary: What happens when you're tossed into a world where your purpose to fighting is suddenly turned upside down? What do you do? Who do you trust when your friends have become your enemies, your enemies become your allies. And the family you have forged with those you knew all want you dead? I'll need to set aside my discomfort in this Shattered Glass world...of Transformers Prime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Mechs and Femmes! and Welcome to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher: Cracked Reflection!**

 **A Shattered Glass side story to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher! Now this is merely a Pilot chapter so don't expect it t be long, it will introduce a taste of what this story has to offer, this takes place during the chapter "So close...yet so far" in the main story. This was inspired by the stop motion picture Transformers Broken Mirror on Youtube by Crosshairs Productions.**

 **I recommend you watch it it is really good!**

 **So with that out of the way.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Transformers** **Prime Gate Crasher:**

 **Cracked reflection**

 **See the opposite of what you once saw**

I woke up and found myself in a forest and sat up to take in my surroundings. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself as I stood to my full height and noticed I still had Rhisling in my hand. "Dad?! Mum?! Arcee?! Bumblebee?! Ironhide?! Bulkhead?! Where is everybody?!" I called out but was left to the silence and the rustling of trees. I sighed and looked at Rhisling once more and saw the green glow in the blade then faded. I tried making a couple of swings with it like Vector Prime did in the Cybertron cartoon but nothing happened. "C'mon throw me a bone would ya?" I said to the sword and sighed again and stored it in my subspace so that it wouldn't be sticking out like a sore thumb. I then trekked through the landscape.

I kept walking through the terrain due to me not acquiring a 4X4 vehicle mode. But luckily I was in the woodlands of wherever I was so getting spotted wasn't too much of a hassle. I kept going until I heard metal bashing against metal and booted towards the source. When was getting there I something that didn't seem right to me.

I saw Jack, Raf and Miko running away. I dunno what but it seemed strange for them to be here when we're currently deployed in Australia. But I saw the source that they were running from and it was none other than Wheeljack, but his colour scheme was all off. His main colour was black with added purple on his pin stripes.

'The kids were running from Wheeljack, Wheeljack should be somewhere else on earth, the Kids should be in the base when we left…' I thought to myself but it came to me, I really wish I was wrong…I really did. I followed them and saw that the kids were trapped.

"Looks like you got nowhere to run. I'm gonna have fun squishing you under my foot, but first-," He was stopped by yours truly as I shoulder barged into him and turned to the kids. "You kids ok?" I asked them as they nodded in response. "Good get to safety now, I'll take care of this". I then turned to Wheeljack as he got back on his feet and looked at me. "You got brass bearings to do that, imposter!" He snarled at me but I then realised that he said imposter because I looked like Optimus.

"I'll give ya one warning Wheeljack, turn around and walk away otherwise you're gonna have to deal with me, and those who stood against me were nothing but scrap". I warned pointing at him in which he chuckled quietly as he spun his swords within his hands. "I'm gonna enjoy cutting you into tiny pieces". He chuckled manically. "Don't say I didn't warn ya". I replied as I activated my battle mask.

 **[Now Playing-Devour-Shinedown, Sound of Madness]**

We both charged at each other he brought his swords down at me and I parried them with P.O.K.E Beta and delivered a solid kick to the chest before firing my Path Blasters rapidly at him and shoulder barging him a second time. Wheeljack kneed me in the face and slashed his swords across my chassis and stumbled back a bit. I then saw that his swords were serrated and not smoothly sharpened, I looked at myself and saw that my body had Energon dripping from my wounds, Wheeljack took the opportunity and fired his blaster into me and aimed at my leaking wounds which added salt into the wound.

The bot walked up to me and chuckled again. "I told you I was gonna cut you into tiny pieces, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do". Then raised his swords and brought them down but were caught with my bare hands and I looked at Wheeljack. "I won't give you the satisfaction". I seethed. I swiped the swords out of my way and activated my Knuckle busters, the same ones Optimus used in the third movie against Shockwave and started delivering blow after blow to the supposed Autobot. I then grabbed his head and bashed his face in all the while my knuckles were still active and after the 5th punch his battle mask broke.

 _Devour! Devour! Suffocate your own empire!_

 _Devour! Devour! It's your final hour!_

 _Devour! Devour! Stolen like a foreign soul!_

 _Devour! Devour! What a Way to go!_

As Wheeljack staggered back I kicked upward at one of his hands releasing his hold on one of his swords and caught it. I swiped the sword repeatedly against Wheeljack giving him a taste of his own medicine, I then bashed him on the back of the head with his sword and tossed it away. I heard several aircraft coming this way and saw several fliers that looked like the Decepticon Drones but they were more bulky and had the Autobot Symbol on them. They took aim and fired their weapons at me but I picked up Wheeljack and used him as a shield to protect myself, Gears of War Style.

 _What a way to go!_

"Catch some bullets for me". I said aloud as I then used my Path blaster to fire at them and started picking them off one by one. As there were 3 left I pulled the pin on Wheeljack's grenade. "Say hello to your friends for me!" I said as I then let him go and kicked him into the crowd and a second later the grenade detonated. Taking the bots out in a ball of blue fire.

All but Wheeljack.

As he got back up he turned to me with a murderous glare. "You almost had me, but luckily I don't go down like a pathetic Decepticon would!" He snarled as he then charged at me with his remaining sword and I did the same with a Chainsaw on my right hand.

 _Diving Down! Round and Round!_

As we clashed blades sparks scattered everywhere

 _Diving Down!_

But I managed to overpower him and staggered him and left his back facing me.

 _Round and Round!_

I then rammed my chainsaw into his spinal area and ran the blade up and across his torso and out the other end before kicking him into the dirt with the top half of his body showing it was visibly severed from the rest of his body, with Energon gushing out of both parts of what was left of Wheeljack.

 **[End Track]**

"I really didn't want to have to do it Wheeljack…but you force my hand". I sighed looking at myself coated in both mine and Wheeljack's Energon I looked at the remains of the Wrecker and shook my head with my optics closed. I was blasted in the chest and I was sent flying back into a rock making me dazed and was looking for the source as to what hit me, but before I could see what it was, a hand grabbed my head and tossed me across the ground and turned around to see who it was that was wiping the floor with me.

It was Bulkhead.

The very last bot I wanted to see was right here and was ready to pound my face in with his wrecking ball, Bulkhead was blood red with marron secondary colour it just made him more menacing. I only had one chance of escape, and I needed to time it right. "You just made the biggest mistake of your LIFE!" He roared at me as he then kicked me in the side with that much force I was sent skidding across the ground. "You killed my partner! My friend! And I'm gonna do to you, what you did to him!" He said as he raised his wrecking ball to strike, which gave me my opening I fired several rounds into Bulkheads face and quickly transformed and sped off.

* * *

I drove through the woods and came to a road where my vehicle mode will be better on and accelerated as fast as I could trying to get some distance between me and Bulkhead. 'I can't believe this! I'm in a fucking Shattered glass version of Transformers Prime! How the hell am I gonna this if I can't contact base? If I drive there I'll just lead the Autobots to the Decepticons! And I can't believe I actually thought of that when it came to mind'. I mentally ranted.

As I kept driving I saw I was coming up to an old bridge that hasn't been used in a while giving me the perfect opportunity to get away. I floored it and tried to make my way to the other side of the bridge, I then heard the sound of an engine coming up from behind me and heard something transform. I felt heavier on the back of my vehicle form and serpentine side to side trying to get this person off me. "Get the hell off me damn it!" I cried as I then hit the brakes and transformed to see who it was.

But my spark skipped a beat as I saw who was hunting me. I really wish I didn't have to deal with this, the only thing blocking me from my path to freedom…

Was Arcee.

Her colour scheme was black with a purple secondary and her red optics really would make me sweat bullets if I were human again. 'No, no, no, no! Why did it have to be her!? Why Arcee?!' I mentally screamed in my head as Arcee got back on her feet and her red optics bored into my brown ones.

"You may as well accept your fate Decepticon, submit…and trust me-," She said before activating her wrist blades before finishing her sentence. "I will make it hurt if you don't". "I'm not a Decepticon, I don't want to be part of all this-," I said but Arcee's Shattered glass copy cut me off. "What I saw you do to Wheeljack says otherwise". "HE FORCED MY HAND AND MET HIS FATE! I NEVER WANTED TO DO WHAT I DID BUT HE GAVE ME NO CHOICE!" I roared back at here and strangely she reeled back in surprise.

But my train of thought was cut off as several Autobot fliers landed behind me and aimed their weapons in my direction. As well as Arcee. "Halt! Both of you are under arrest under the order of Optimus Prime!" One of the drones said to us. Great…I also forgot that there's an evil version of Dad as well is this some sort of game I have to play in order to get home?! I looked at Arcee and saw that she had her blasters out and fired in my direction, I braced for impact and felt the shots hit my wounds making them hurt even more. I was then kicked in the face and was now on my back and about to go into stasis lock.

But the sound of a ground bridge entered my hearing and was followed up by blaster fire. I tried to see who the three figures where towering over me but I couldn't see due to my vision being blurry and being somewhat colour blind I tried to stay awake but it proved too much as my whole body went into stasis lock.

* * *

(Normal pov)

As the Decepticons forced Arcee into retreat they turned their attention to the other individual and upon first sight he looked like Optimus Prime, the very leader of the Autobots. Megatron kneeled down to have a closer look him, and his optics widened upon realisation as the bot was merely a Mechling, the Cybertronian equivalent of a teenager.

"Megatron, we finally have a chance to take a captive and get some vital Intel from the Autobots". Starscream suggested but Megatron shook his head before answering. "Something doesn't add up Starscream, if he were an Autobot, where is his insignia? Plus he looks much like Optimus Prime. There are questions to which I don't know, and this young mech has the answers we need".

"Megatron's right, I saw the same bot who rescued the children from Wheeljack and literally sawed him in half". The Decepticon scout of the group who's designation was Treadshot, who had a bright blue paintjob and a secondary yellow on his limbs. "Treadshot's right, there are answers that we need to understand the gravity of the situation and our young mech here is holds the answers". Megatron replied as he then lifted the wounded Green and Silver mech in his arms. "Soundwave we need a bridge". The Decepticon leader said as then the green vortex appeared in front of them before walking through.

Megatron's mind was conflicted, an Optimus Prime look alike that had single handily killed Wheeljack only to be driven off my Bulkhead then cut off by Arcee as to what Treadshot reported before they bridged to his scout's location. He then looked at the damaged Mech's body with curiosity. 'Who are you young one? And why are you here?' He thought with so many questions, and soon he'll get answers.

* * *

 **Whoa, who woulda thought that fighting the evil twin counterparts of your family can be exhausting yet terrifying at the same time? Now as in regards to this story I will need to finsish the multiverse arc i put in Gate Crasher and then I can continue it.**

 **If you've seen Transformers Broken Mirror, then you'll know that I just couldn't resist not putting Treadshot in here. And he's viced by none other than Joe Powell! The very creator of Broken Mirror, which is a true work of art on youtube and I highly recommend if your into shattered glass.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya Next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	2. Confusion all round

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes and welcome bac to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher: Cracked Reflection!**

 **AKA, Shattered Glass!**

 **Now I don't know how long it's been since I updated this story but this should add in more characters into the story. But I will add in a brief description of each Character.**

 **I'll have more info down the bottom but for now I hope you enjoy the second chapter of this story.**

 **Let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Confusion all round**

I felt my optics reactivating and looked around to see that I was on a medical berth….and in Omega-1? Everything looks the same and nothing seems to be out of place. I mean maybe a few rocks were different but other than that everything seems to be as it should, however the base seems a little empty.

"Was, was it all just a dream? Because whatever I had last night, not having it again before be-wait a sec. why am I colour blind?!" I said the last bit in panic as I got to my feet and checked my body for any injuries and saw that by chassis has been repaired. I then looked around to see if Ratchet or Red Alert were around to fix my eyes.

"Ah is see you're awake". I then turn to see the source of the voice to see-

"Knockout!?" I cried as I pulled out my Path Blasters and take aim seeing him raise his hands slightly. "How the hell did you get in here!? Better speak up because my trigger finger's getting itchy". I warned but the Decepticon doctor walked up to me as if he wasn't in any danger I pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"I think you are looking for this?" He said pulling out a small part from his subspace.

"You removed my Weapon chip? Doesn't matter, I can still clock you in the face for an answer". I remarked as I retracted my guns and cracked my metallic knuckles, charged at him and pinned him against the wall, but Knockout waved his finger saying 'I wouldn't do that if I were you'. I raised an optic ridge as I felt a gun barrel on the side of my head and saw Soundwave himself but his chassis was completely different. I knew I was literally outgunned with my Weapon Chip removed so I let the Decepticon doctor go and took a few steps back.

"We mean you no harm young one". I heard another voice call as I saw Breakdown another bot that seemed familiar, Starscream but he looked like his Cybertron incarnation and the Decepticon leader himself taking the incarnation of his Energon self.

Megatron.

"You look much like Optimus Prime so I apologise if my Decepticons are on edge". He said but I quickly stepped in.

"Like being colour blind and my weapon chip removed? You think you guys are on edge? I'm about ready to start smacking heads together!" I remarked clearly agitated not only from my fight with Arcee and now sharing my home with Decepticons, so yea I'm a bit salty right now.

"I'm aware of your current situation young one, if you would let Knockout fix your eyes I can explain everything we know and why we brought you here". Megatron calmly addressed giving me some time to weigh my options and in all honesty I didn't really have a choice without being permanently colour blind and weapon less.

"Alright, but no funny business. Or I swear I won't be so nice". I said making my decision as I made my way back to the berth and laid down as Knockout got to work.

"From what the in depth scan I took your internal parts are a combination of both synthetic and organic material meaning their Techno-organic in nature. Quite fascinating I must say. The damage to your optics must've been from Bulkhead when he hit you over the head". Knockout stated as I then saw my vision bringing back colour to my surroundings before going colourless again. "How are they now?" He asked.

"Got colour for a brief moment". I answered as in my peripheral vision I saw Knockout do a brief scan of my optics.

"Ok I see the problem now". He muttered before making the adjustments and within a second or two colour came back to me. I blinked a few times to get them to adjust and then sat up getting a god look at the Decepticons before me. Knockout was the opposite of his red paintjob and was an ocean blue. Breakdown wasn't navy blue as I remember him but was pretty much in my Bulkhead's colours being green. When I got a good look at Soundwave he was his Cybertron incarnation presumably having his Stealth bomber alternate mode with a grey and white colour scheme, Starscream had his Cybertron incarnation as well but was in Jetfire's colours of red, white and black. The other bot I saw had a car for an alternate mode and when I saw his paintjob I then pieced together that this was Treadshot.

Megatron was actually much like his Shattered glass counterpart in the comics with the two blue cannon barrels on his shoulders and everything.

"Now that your eyesight is restored can you tell us your name and where you came from?" Megatron asked me stepping forward as I looked down for a moment.

"Well, the thing is there's one part you need to know. But I'll get to that. The name I was…given I could say is Cronus Prime, I come from another universe where the Decepticon are evil and the Autobots are the ones who fight to defeat their tyranny. So you can say in a nutshell I'm a dimensional traveller". I stated looking up to see the other Decepticons who had a mix of shock and confusion on their faceplates. "If you don't believe me, Wheeljack called me an imposter before I sliced him in half with my chainsaw, I mean I'm Optimus's spitting image". However when I looked at Megatron he was quite intrigued.

"I must say Cronus, it's quite fascinating that someone as young as you travelled across dimensions, knowing that there's an Optimus out there that see's the same views as I do". He stated as I smiled.

"I'm sure he'd be thinking the same thing. Speaking of which while we're on the topic you may want to stand back". I stated as a green light lit up the whole room leaving me in my true self really shocking the Decepticons. "This is the real me, like Knockout said I'm techno Organic yet I possess the traits of the creator of all transformers, Cronus Prime was a name for my bot form. This? Well my real name is Connor Prime".

"Primus". Megatron breathed before kneeling at my level. "Connor, know that I will do everything in my power to help you get back home. You have my word". He stated much like how my Dad Optimus, from my universe would sound like.

"Well I never thought I'd be saying this but. Thank you Megatron". I replied as he nodded with a smile. We then heard the sound of an engine coming through the main entrance of the base getting our attention. When I saw the source I noticed that there was one con missing from the known Prime roster, and the last one that was now accounted for was none other…

Than Arachnid.

Instead of a Scout helicopter like she was in my universe but she was a Lamborghini GTR. When she transformed she looked the same as the main Arachnid but her parts supported car parts instead of helicopter ones, even her spider legs were a bit thicker than her main counterpart. Her colour scheme was different as well her main colour was white instead of black and her secondary colour was blue, where the yellow would be was replaced with pink to show a more lighter side to this altered Arachnid.

"Arachnid, you've returned". Megatron stated as he stood up, but her attention was drawn to me.

"Who's the new human here?" She asked with an optic ridge raised.

"Would you call us crazy if we said he was a Techno-organic that can change into a Cybertronian that also come from a parallel universe from our own that the Autobots are the good guys and the Decepticons are the bad ones?" Treadshot asked not stopping making Arachnid do a double take before replying.

"Well when you say it like that I'd think you're insane rather than crazy". She shrugged with her arms crossed.

"Well the thing is…its all true". I said getting her attention. "Seriously you can't make this up on the spot. I'll show ya". I said as I then changed back into my bot form shocking her as she took a step back, seeing as she now believes me I changed back to my normal self.

"Ok, I'm inclined to believe you now". She said simply recovering from her shock. "I still wonder how the children are going to react to an Optimus Prime Look alike, they might not be as trusting of you as Megatron here". She stated in which she had a point the kids in this dimension are used to seeing the Cons as the good guys, having an Autobot here will definitely make them weary of me.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I assume they're somewhere else in the base as a precaution?" I asked.

"Hardshell is with them making sure that Miko doesn't sneak off". Treadshot answered shocking me that Hardshell is among the Ranks here at the base.

"No matter the universe, Miko will always be Miko". I smiled as I shook my head. "I'll stay on the medical Berth on bot form so they don't think I escaped before I can explain my origins". I suggested as they all agreed and were kind of glad that I wasn't making things easier for them.

* * *

After the events that had transpired yesterday I had woken up to the base once again and looked around to see only Megatron and Soundwave at the main console. Megatron had saw me stand up from the berth which also caught Soundwave's attention and I failed to notice Laserbeak on Soundwave's wing looking more like the

"Have you slept well Cronus?" Megatron asked me as I rolled my shoulders a little.

"Well, I've had better nights but I slept alright". I answered. "Look this may be a lot to ask but is it possible for me to have my weapon chip back?" I asked him but the stealth bomber beat him to it.

"Not so fast cowboy, who's to say you'll lash out at someone? Besides you're tune is so used to fighting evil Decepticons back on your stage, we take the safety of all those within these walls seriously"…Soundwave's a fucking DJ?! I mean I'm not complaining, but it kinda suits him for his SG self.

"It wouldn't be intentional-," "Intentional or not. Soundwave is right, with you being an Autobot in your universe fighting for freedom like us Decepticons wouldn't have you in the right state of mind at the moment. You need the time to adjust to your new environment". Megatron interrupted. "I am aware of your bravery in dealing with Wheeljack to protect the children, however main fact must not be overlooked trust needs to be earned Connor". As much as I wanted to protest there was no use, Megatron spoke the truth and there was no way around it. Trust isn't given just like that, ya gotta earn it.

"Alright, I see your point. I would've done the same thing anyway if the roles were swapped". I said giving in as we then heard several engines coming from the main entrance to see Breakdown, Treadshot and Arachnid arrive with Jack, Miko and Raf. Now looking at them a second time I saw that there were several differences from my universe. Miko's hair had blue in it rather than purple, Jack wore a maroon jacket over his shirt and Raf's hoodie was white with orange sleeves. When the kids got a look at me they thought I was shattered Glass Optimus Prime, since I was merely standing there they all had the clear confusion on their faces.

"Hey weren't you the guy that saved us from Wheeljack?" Miko asked as Jack and Raf caught on and knew she was right. But since I was silent Megatron spoke on my behalf.

"I understand that the three of you are somewhat frightened of our guest. But rest assured he is not here to harm any of you, and yes Miko. He is the very same one who saved you from Wheeljack, and he has quite the story. His name is Cronus Prime, and he is from another universe entirely. However his universe consists of evil Decepticons and good Autobots". The Decepticon leader spoke. "He is also able to change form we didn't think possible from Cybertronian to human with his anatomy being Techno-organic".

"Evil Decepticons and good Autobots? Human? Is he serious?" Miko said not believing a word Megatron said. However a green light blinded them briefly showing them my true form shocking them to the core.

"Believe me now Miko?" I asked her, however she ran up to me and started firing off questions.

"How did you do that? What weapons are you packing? What's it like in your universe?" She asked one after the other.

"Miko". Megatron said getting her attention. "Connor has only been here a day and is very much alone right now, give him some time to adjust. He's not very trusting at the moment from what he had endured".

"What do you mean? He stopped Wheeljack from getting to us I mean I guess he's ok". Jack stated.

"Jack". Soundwave said getting his attention. "He sawed Wheeljack in half, killing him before he got jumped by Bulkhead". Shocking the kids that I actually managed to kill Wheeljack.

"I'd like to point out that he gave me little choice in the matter".

"When Megatron, Starscream and I found him Arcee was the one responsible for putting him in stasis lock on the bridge. When he woke up he was confused and damaged, right now he's not used to having Decepticons helping him get back to health". Treadshot added in.

"To think Arcee would go so low in attacking a Mechling". Arachnid stated showing true compassion than the other one back from my world. Wait a second I remembered something.

"The Autobot fliers said that we were under arrest. Meaning Me and her. What's with that?" I asked the Decepticons.

"Recent events had lead Arcee in leaving the Autobots. She and Arachnid have an arch enemy attitude towards each other after what happened with Tarantulas". Oh no, Tarantulas? It's like Arcee and Tailgate back home but…no. If Arcee was in Arachnid's place she would've done it without a second thought. But when she saw me she was shocked from when I barked at her from killing Wheeljack. Ugh, I'll take a look at that later.

"So she's a rogue element. Lone wolf in other words". I asked as Arachnid nodded in confirmation. "I'm sorry". I apologised.

"Don't worry. I've had time to grieve. Although I can't imagine to think an Autobot who you've had as a friend in your universe murder someone". Arachnid stated knowing that she knows I'm friends with Arcee in my universe…but she doesn't know that Arcee is also my Girlfriend. I merely just nodded.

"However, until we are sure you won't be a threat to anyone, you will remain here in the base until further notice. You must understand-," "No I get it, just looking out for your family. I completely understand Megatron". I interrupted getting the full picture as he merely nodded. "I'll try and help out in any way possible to make myself useful".

And with that we have something to go off of until we can figure out a way to get me back home. I Kept Rhisling in my subspace until I can trust them a bit more. But right now I need to earn my Weapon Chip back if I'm going to make any progress. But right now I just hope everyone is ok back home.

'Don't worry everyone. I promise I'll find a way back, I don't plan on losing everything I gained. Dimension be damned'. I thought to myself.

* * *

 **There we have it! Shattered Glass. Now If your wondering why I used the Cyberton version of Soundwave, it's becuase him being a DJ would suot him for his SG counterpart. And who doesn't want a DJ Soundwave?**

 **Now here is a Brief description of each con in this story.**

 **.**

 **Megatron-Heroic Leader of the Decepticons, and holds the many traits of the normal Optimus Prime.**

 **Soundwave-Megatron's Second in command and is often used human lingo in his language like that of a DJ.**

 **Breakdown-Former Construction worker turned warrior and is a gentle Giant to his charge Miko.**

 **Knockout-Decepticon Medic/Doctor who regardless of his origins, still cares about his finish.**

 **Arachnid-After having her friend Tarantulas murdered by Arcee, vows to keep her charge Jack from meeting the same fate.**

 **Starscream-Megatron's most loyal lieutenants and is part of the Seeker Armada who is also one brilliant tactician.**

 **Treadshot-The Decepticons best scout and Raf's Guardian, is often at his best when he is improvising on the battlefield.**

 **.**

 **Now I didn't add Hardshell since I merely mentioned him in the story, but he will come in later I can promise you that. So I hope you enjoyed the story and be sure to leave me your thoughts on it so far in the review section. A bot of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
